In spite of the fact that biomedical and behavioral research involving human subjects and the federal and state regulation of human experimentation have grown enormously, no systematic means exists for communicating information related to the conduct of human experimentation and its regulation. We propose to develop The Human Experimentation Committee Newsletter as a monthly, 12-page information system for human experimentation committee chairmen, members, staff, and others interested in the ethical, legal and administrative problems of human experimentation. The newsletter will offer timely news coverage of current policy actions reporting new administrative guidelines, federal and state legislation, and judicial decisions: systematic review of current social, ethical, and legal problems of human experimentation; case studies based on experiences of local institutional review boards; surveys of the recent literature; and letters to the editor. We are seeking partial support for the first year and rapidly declining support for two additional start-up years. By the end of the third year we project an economically self-sufficient newsletter with both institutional and individual subscribers.